Crawling in My Skin
by Govoretski
Summary: Petite OS, inspirée de l'épisode 3x13. Et si Regina s'était endormie volontairement ?...


- _**Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à Storybrooke, elle... elle était là.**_

Les bras ballants, perdue au milieu de cette grande pièce qui semblait l'engloutir, Emma contemplait le corps étendu. Délicatement déposée sur le lit, les mains jointes au dessus de son abdomen, Regina apparaissait sereine. Son visage était détendu, comme si elle se trouvait enfin là où elle devait être. Le silence qui s'était installé enlaçait pourtant douloureusement le cœur d'Emma qui, se retint maladroitement à la poignée de la porte encore entrouverte. Elle ravala une nausée qu'elle ne comprit pas contre le dos de sa main, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'électrocardiogramme régulier. Seul cet horrible « bip » continu résonnait, surplombant la bruissement imperceptible de son souffle. Quelque part, égaré dans son esprit volubile, la jeune femme espérait encore voir les paupières de l'ancienne Reine s'ouvrir, et son amertume l'agresser. Mais rien ne vint. Elle restait là, simplement endormie entre ces murs d'un blanc aveuglant.

- **_Emma ..._**

Mais elle n'entendait plus rien désormais. Son regard ne se détachait plus des traits apaisés de son ancienne ennemie. Il y avait, dans cette scène, quelque chose d'incroyablement ironique. Un instant, elle songea à son fils, à leur fils. Mais cette image s'envola bien vite, lorsqu'elle se souvint que lui ne savait plus rien. Un frisson, désagréable, remonta le long de son échine, quand une main s'y posa.

- _**Emma...**_ murmura de nouveau Mary-Margaret.

Elle se retourna, enfin. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, ou peut-être juste se blottir contre elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

- **Ouais. Je... je vais rester là un moment.**

Elle ignorait, cependant, ce qui la poussait à vouloir rester ici. Certes, Regina lui avait offert de beaux souvenirs mais elle restait... la Méchante Reine. Seulement, en son fort intérieur elle savait que celle-ci n'avait été pour elle, que Regina. Uniquement Regina. Un soupire, le sien, fit écho à celui de celle qui, dans un autre monde, se nommait Blanche-Neige.

- _**Bien...**_

Seule, elle osa enfin s'approcher. Timidement, ses doigts effleurèrent son bras dénudé, en une caresse qui, l'ébranla. Pourquoi ?...

...

Les minutes, les heures passèrent, sans qu'elle ne put quitter cette chambre dont les murs semblaient l'étreindre inexorablement. Prise d'une agitation sans précédent, Emma tournait en rond comme un animal en cage. Elle serrait ses poings, faisant blanchir les articulations jusqu'à en provoquer une douleur lancinante.

- **Bon. Aller. Regina... il faut se réveiller maintenant !**

Elle ignorait encore la cause de cet emportement soudain. Ses idées n'étaient plus claires. Elle appuya ses doigts contre le rebord du lit, légèrement penchée au dessus d'elle, le souffle haché.

- **Regina... nous avons une nouvelle malédiction sur les bras, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour dormir !**

L'absence de réponse la fit grogner davantage, et elle ne put contenir la force avec laquelle le plat de sa main s'abattit sur le matelas.

- **Regina, m ****!**

Sans chercher à comprendre la nature de ce ressenti, Emma se surprit à secouer les épaules de la brune. Comment pouvait-elle la laisser ainsi seule et perdue ? De quel droit, se permettait-elle de l'abandonner, lorsqu'elle avait incontestablement besoin d'elle ? Ses pensées, aussi incohérentes étaient-elles lorsque l'on avait vent de leur relation passée, tournoyaient dans son esprit. Étourdie, elle ferma alors les paupières un instant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle autant ? Elle était consciente que, ses réactions n'avaient sur l'instant, rien de sensées. Mais c'était malgré elle. Elle dégagea quelques mèches blondes qui, collaient à son front humide, tandis qu'elle arpentait de nouveau la pièce de long en large.

- **Regina ...**

...

Nonchalamment assise près du lit, Emma brassait de l'air. Tantôt avachie contre le dossier ou bien voûtée vers l'avant, elle écoutait le bourdonnement incessant des machines. Cela lui apparaissait comme une armée d'insectes qui, s'amusait à torturer inlassablement ses tympans. Elle souffla, le front désormais appuyé contre le rebord du matelas. Quelques larmes, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser, ruisselèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas de s'être mise à pleurer. Pourtant, l'humidité sur son visage en attestait sans conteste.

- **Henry... il aime toujours l'école. Il est doué en anglais. Très doué. Et... il a des amis. Il n'est pas seul. Il est heureux je crois... Il n'a pas de petite copine... enfin, à ce que je sache.**

Elle gloussa, prenant conscience du ridicule de la scène. Comme si Regina allait lui répondre, ou même l'entendre ! Comme si l'évocation de leur fils allait la ramener à elle ! Pourtant, Emma continua, son cœur réchauffé par l'idée, l'espoir, même infime, qu'elle puisse percevoir quelque chose.

- **Je sais cuisiner maintenant... enfin je sais... je sais faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! Je vous ferais goûter un jour... je fais des pancakes aussi bons que les vôtres, j'en suis certaine !**

Mais, seul le ronronnement perpétuel des appareils lui répondait...

...

- **Je vous déteste vous savez. Vous êtes égoïste ! Et... et égocentrique et...**

Emma jeta violemment le verre vide qui se trouvait là contre la porte. Le récipient se brisa en une pluie d'éclats, résonnant bruyamment à travers la pièce. Ses émotions semblaient tanguer entre peine et énervement, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser ses pulsions. Elle ne savait plus. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps, avait-elle nié l'évidence ?...

...

Dormir, n'était-ce pas un peu comme mourir ? Doux, paisible, sans écorchures. Emma eut cette impression là, lorsque le sommeil étendit ses bras autour d'elle. La joue contre cette main qu'elle avait caressé et remué des centaines de fois depuis son arrivé, elle n'avait pu lutter plus longtemps. Dans ses songes les plus intimes, elle percevait le souffle régulier de Regina, comme une douce mélodie au loin. Un frisson traversa son corps, lorsqu'elle crut sentir une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, mais il ne s'agissait là, une fois de plus, que d'une élucubration fantasque de son esprit...

...

- **Regina je... j'ai besoin de vous**, murmura-t-elle.

Non pas que cette idée l'enjouait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait décemment plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui l'entaillait profondément, depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance de son état, était bien plus intense que cela. Elle le savait désormais. Glissant une main tremblante dans les cheveux bruns de Regina, elle s'autorisa à contempler la pureté de ses traits. Elle ne lui était jamais apparus aussi belle, là, tout juste éclairé par les lumières extérieures qui filtraient à travers le store encore ouvert. Un soupire lui échappa, douloureux et amer, alors qu'elle comprenait lentement, ce qui la poussait à rester ici.

...

- **Vous croyez que nos vies... un jour seront différentes. Je veux dire... qu'elles seront plus simples, moins... douloureuses ? C'est étrange... je n'ai jamais cru aux Contes de Fées. Mêmes lorsque j'étais enfant... mais... je sais qu'ils... sont sensés bien se terminer... enfin... je crois ?...**

Allongée près de son flanc, Emma contemplait le plafond. Elle lui faisait part de ses réflexions les plus intimes, elle-même perdue entre rêve et réalité, entre logique et déraison. Elle tourna alors le visage vers elle, attendant sans doute une réponse à ses interrogations désespérées, mais le silence restait là, inexorablement là.

...

Son corps se tordit de douleur. Là, recroquevillée contre l'enveloppe froide et rigide de Regina, la jeune femme ne put contenir davantage la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Elle la sentait endolorir chacun de ses membres, chacune de ses articulations, lui enserrer le cœur. Un sanglot, finalement, dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres, en une longue plainte trop longtemps retenue. Sa main se serra contre sa poitrine qui, semblait se consumer de l'intérieur.

- **Regina ...**

Le grondement décadent des machines la fit gémir d'impatience, l'amenant à presser la paume de ses mains contre ses oreilles. Elle se serra encore un peu contre son épaule, espérant réchauffer sa peau gelée, leur peau gelée.

- **Je.. je t'en supplie !... **cria-t-elle dans son désarroi, sans relever ce tutoiement soudain.

Mais l'espoir fut vint, et Regina ne se réveilla pas.

...

- **Vous savez... si vous ne vous réveillez pas je... j'irai emboutir votre belle Mercedes et je... j'irai tâcher vos beaux tailleurs et... et terminer de couper ce pommier que vous aimez tant ! Et je ferai manger à Henry que des choses grasses et mauvaises pour la santé !**

...

Emma inspira longuement. A l'horizon, le soleil semblait poindre le bout de son nez, comme un rappel à cette absence qu'elle ne supportait plus. Un sourire, triste et désemparé, étira légèrement ses lèvres asséchées.

- **Il... c'est beau... l'aurore...**

Ses doigts glissés entre les siens, elle resta ainsi le dos voûté, le regard hagard et vide, à contempler béatement les lueurs du jour onduler doucement au gré du temps.

...

- **Je ... Je Vais Devoir y aller ... Henry m'attend un ...**

Elle papillonna des yeux, contenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient encore. Timidement, elle effleura sa cicatrice, du bout de l'index, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Son cœur se serra davantage, tandis qu'un délicieux frisson couvrit son épiderme. Elle n'aurait su expliquer cette chaleur, au creux d'elle-même, s'apparentant à une caresse tendre et rassurante. Mais, d'une certaine manière, elle sut que Regina l'avait sentie.

- **Au revoir... **chuchota-t-elle, de manière presque inaudible.

Elle se pencha au dessus de son visage et, après une hésitation certaine, déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Un souffle balaya la pièce, tiède et doucereux, faisant ondoyer l'espace d'un instant leur cheveux. Emma soupira d'aise face à ce sentiment de plénitude qui étreignit son être. Elle se redressa finalement, prête à quitter enfin cette chambre qui l'avait vu évolué toute la nuit, mais un mouvement, imperceptible, l'interpella. Deux prunelles brunes l'interrogeaient désormais, visiblement perplexes et égarées. Choquée, le souffle coupé, Emma les dévisageait avec incompréhension. Elle sentait son monde s'émietter lentement, pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule personne Regina.

- **Re... Regina ? **finit-elle par articuler.

Mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire.

- **Vous êtes longue à la détente, Miss Swan.**

**- Je... vous demande pardon ?**

Pour toute réponse, Regina glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, qu'elle agrippa doucement. Elle plongea un regard d'une tendresse déconcertante dans le sien, puis embrassa enfin cette bouche, qu'elle désirait depuis toujours...


End file.
